


Ink Inside

by sablefluffy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Psychedelic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...К семнадцати годам Лидия так напитана чернилами, что иногда ей кажется странным, почему этого не видят окружающие</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/gifts).



_Теперь у всего, что живет._   
_есть голос и кровь._   
_Земля и небо_   
_дрожат, как в ознобе;_   
_их утро тревожит,_   
_томит надежда,_   
_их попирает твой шаг._   
_Дыханье зари,_   
_кровь весны,_   
_все в мире объято_   
_трепетом древним. (с) Чезаре Павезе_

 

В две тысячи втором Лидии было семь, и она решила оставить на себе старую яблоню, которую папа собирался спилить. Кисточка щекотно прикасалась, выводя аккуратные листочки (чуть более корявые на правой руке), краска холодила кожу. Лидии хотелось стать яблоней – простой и основательной. У яблони была шершавая кора, бугристые корни, гладкие листья, и пахла она как муравьи, зеленый цвет, земля после дождя.   
  
Мама не стала слушать объяснений – запихнула дочь в душевую кабинку и включила воду на полную мощность. Лидия отлично запомнила, как, нарыдавшись до икоты, свернулась клубочком в постели и пообещала теням на стене, что не позволит яблоне умереть. Никогда. Ни за что.  
  
Следующим утром Лидия равнодушно наблюдала, как садовник расчленяет труп дерева, чтобы отвезти его на переработку. Изломанные ветки мертвыми пальцами ранили ухоженную лужайку.  
  
Кожа зудела от листьев, с тихим шелестом разворачивающихся внутри.   
  
~~~  
  
В две тысячи шестом мама уволила Ханну, веселую студентку, которая плела для Лидии браслеты дружбы и возила ее на уроки балета. Жаркий день, майка на тонких бретельках, колибри на левой лопатке – участь Ханны оказалась делом решенным. В личном перечне грехов миссис Мартин татуировки шли сразу за прелюбодеянием.   
  
Что в этом плохого, мама? спрашивает Лидия. Ханна красивая, и она нарисовала на себе красивую птицу. Я бы тоже расписала себя, мама. Цветами и бабочками. Разве Богу не угодна красота?   
  
Не говори глупостей, милая, говорит миссис Мартин, добавляя щедрую порцию виски в кофе. Татуировки – это грязь, а грязь богопротивна. Ты не сделаешь ничего подобного, я не позволю испортить тело, данное тебе Господом нашим. Тату для глупых девчонок из трейлерных парков, Лидия. Для грязных потаскушек. Ты поймешь, Лидия, поймешь, когда будешь стоять перед телекамерами рядом со своим красивым мужем, преуспевающим политиком. Ты будешь гордиться, что не запятнала себя ни словом, ни делом.   
  
Мама, молчит Лидия. Мама, Ханна милая и добрая. Она никому не сделала зла, работает в приюте для бездомных и краснеет, когда по телевизору показывают рекламу нижнего белья. Ханна не глупая и не грязная, мама, у нее стипендия в колледже за отличную учебу. Разве Бог стал любить Ханну меньше из-за одной крохотной птички? Разве Бог такой мелочный?  
  
Мама, молчит Лидия. Мама, почему ты видишь во мне только украшение вашингтонских газонов? Куклу в костюме от Шанель? Почему бы мне самой не стать тем самым преуспевающим политиком? Президентом? Ученым? Нейрохирургом? Разве я не могу быть чем-то большим, мама?  
  
Лидия молчит. На ее левой лопатке щекотно распускаются ракушечно-розовые цветы.  
Колибри любят нектар.  
  
~~~  
  
К семнадцати годам у Лидии полно татуировок. Наивные иероглифы глупым оберегом спускаются вдоль позвоночника. Длинные пальцы зацелованы словами любимых песен. Бабочки порхают по плечам, среди ветвей и причудливых бутонов. Под яблоневыми корнями живет белый кролик, на котором иногда катается рыжая Тинкербелл (Тин настоящая стерва-внутри-стервы, но размером она всего ничего, поэтому Лидия просто не обращает внимания на сварливый перезвон).   
  
На предплечье корона, на щиколотке цепь, на груди – вдребезги разбитое сердце. Когда-то оно было целым. Когда-то в нем жизнью пульсировало «джек-сон-джек-сон-джек-сон».   
  
Лидия не хочет думать о времени, когда «джек», спотыкаясь на разорванных рельсах, падали в пропасть один за другим. Когда «сон» утекали из нее, словно счастливый гелий из умирающего воздушного шарика.   
Лидии до сих пор больно прикасаться к осколкам. Осколки болят, как самый глубокий в мире химический ожог.  
  
К семнадцати годам Лидия так напитана чернилами, что иногда ей кажется странным, почему этого не видят окружающие.  
  
А потом случается Питер.  
  
~~~  
  
Пока врачи сражаются с ее смертью, Лидия бродит внутри своей кожи, словно потерянный ребенок. Ее личное небо затянуто тучами, они делают свет рассеянным и больным.   
Лидия не видит птиц. Лидия не видит бабочек. Лидия хватается за яблоню как за последнюю опору. Листья на ветках потемнели и скукожились, цветочные лепестки осыпали землю сладким тленом. Лидия готова отдать все, что угодно, лишь бы снова услышать Тин, но Тин нигде нет.   
  
Лидия открывает глаза. Ее тело молчит, а кожа изнывает без ласки танцующих чернил. Глухое ничто царит вокруг полумертвого дерева. Каждую пору заполняет пустота.   
  
Тин, шепчет Лидия. Тин, где ты, рыжик? Мне так холодно, Тин, так одиноко здесь. Так страшно, Тин, я никогда не думала, что может быть так страшно. Здесь полнолуние, Тин. Каждую ночь – полнолуние.  
  
Здесь что-то есть, Тин. Что-то шуршит палой листвой и оставляет клочья шкуры на ветках. Что-то бродит на окраине, Тин. Что-то темное.  
  
Вдруг, это я, Тин, шепчет Лидия. Вдруг, это тоже я? Что же мне делать, Тин, шепчет Лидия. Что мне делать, если окажется, что это я скольжу в тенях?   
  
~~~  
  
Лидс-Лидс-Лидс, посмеивается Питер, удобно устроившись среди корней. Да ты, оказывается, прелюбопытная штучка, крошка-Лидс. Кто бы мог заподозрить такие глубины за милой мордашкой. Кто бы мог подумать, что в тебе окажется так интересно, Лидс, смеется Питер. Так… оживленно. Не возражаешь против безбилетного пассажира, Лидс?  
  
Расскажи мне, Лидс, усмехается Питер, как ты ухитрилась стать девочкой-наизнанку? Ты, Лидс, такая живая и цветущая. Расскажи мне, девочка-весна, кто покрыл тебя воском, словно дорогую куклу? Воском, Лидс, я хорошо помню медовую ноту, что сплелась с запахом твоих духов. Ты не забыла, Лидс, как я пробовал тебя на вкус? Я помню, Лидс.  
  
Такая сладкая, шепчет Питер. Такая свежая.  
  
Питер, едва касаясь, выводит пальцами спираль на коре.  
  
Лидия вздрагивает.  
  
~~~  
  
Яблоки, Лидс? хмыкает Питер. Ты устроила в своем микро-эдеме ледниковый период, но позволяешь зреть плодам? Как символично, Лидс. Так… по-библейски.  
  
Лидия молчит. Нет ничего библейского в сладкой отраве, которую она вливает под тугую кожуру. Нет ничего новозаветного в ослепительно синих цветах, что заблудились в ее волосах. Старые добрые сказки, думает Лидия. Старая недобрая магия.  
  
Питер молчит. Питер тяжелым взглядом следит, как скользят между пальцев гибкие пряди. Как кобальтовые всполохи целуют кожу запястий.  
  
Лидия опускает голову. Лидия прячет улыбку в уголках губ.  
  
~~~  
  
Питер возвращается из тени, когда тяжелое небо набухает обещанием снега. Питер садится рядом. Питер ловит узкую ладонь и прижимается к ней губами на долю секунды.  
  
Лидс-Лидс-Лидс, почти молитвенно выдыхает Питер. Сладкая чернильная Лидс. Все закончится сегодня, Лидс, так или иначе. Я не выбирал тебя тогда, Лидс, ты знаешь, шепчет Питер. Но я бы выбрал тебя снова, Лидс, тебя одну. Пришел бы пеплом и огнем, Лидс. Сторожевым псом бы лег у ступней твоих. Я повелевал бы тобой, Лидс, и пил бы яд из губ твоих, как покорный раб. Ибо ты смерть, Лидс. Ты жизнь и возрождение. Я выбрал бы тебя, Исида, тебя одну.  
  
Лидия медленно раскрывает горсть и позволяет нескольким синим крупинкам убежать сквозь пальцы.   
Лидия приоткрывает губы, словно для поцелуя.   
Лидия выдыхает прощение.  
  
Питер закрывает глаза.  
  
~~~  
  
В две тысячи двенадцатом Лидия набивает татуировку на запястье,  _настоящую_. Славного торопливого кролика. Он ведет ее через лес, перебирая лапками, тревожно поглядывает на часы в жилетном кармашке. И успокаивается только при виде Питера, ждущего на крыльце.  
  
Здравствуй, Мертвый Волк. Я пришла к тебе, молчит Лидия.  
Здравствуй, Кровь Земли. Я ждал тебя, склоняет голову Питер.  
  
В яблоневых ветвях перезвоном просыпается Тинкербелл.  
  
The end


End file.
